


yours

by erintoknow



Series: Aria [36]
Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Foreplay, Kissing, POV Female Character, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21980251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erintoknow/pseuds/erintoknow
Summary: It was Julia's suggestion, given the stress of everything going on right now.Would like to say you were a hard sell, but it really didn't take much convincing for you to end up in her bed again.Don't think Julia is going to get tired of coming up with puns around 'making you sing' any time soon.
Relationships: Ortega/Sidestep (Fallen Hero)
Series: Aria [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1399939
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	yours

**Author's Note:**

> An interstitial of mostly gratuitous smut. Maybe a little character development but you could safely skip this if you wanted. Mostly I wanted to push my own writer comfort levels. MISSION FUCKING SUCCEEDED THERE
> 
> Speaking of which, if you'll excuse me I need to go walk into the sea now

Heart pounding in your ears, throat, as she pushes you down on the bed. Gently, like she’s afraid of hurting you. You smirk up at Julia, as much to mask the butterflies in your chest as anything. “Who’s the – the soft touch n–now, Sparkles?”

Julia bites her lip, fingers brushing across your skin. Little lingering trails that leave something warm pulsing in your core. Tracing scars, curving this way or that around the shape of your body. “It’s…” She pulls her eyes away, meets yours. “I can trace how your first aid skills got better over the years.”

Your eyes widen, “O–oh yeah?”

“I wish you’d have let me take you to a doctor.” There’s a soft pain in her voice as her right hand finds your arm, thumbs at the scars criss-crossing down. “Just once.”

“You know why I… I, um – why I couldn’t.” You push yourself up on your elbows, land a fleeting kiss on her lips. Faintest brush of her breath on your face. “Com’on… It’ll be okay.” You lie.

Julia purses her lips, “I hope so.” A moment of uncharacteristic uncertainty. Her expression shifts, takes on a more impish light. “You know what’ll happen if you don’t… don’t come back?”

You look up at her. Daring her to do something. “W–what?”

“This!”

She pounces, hands at your sides tickling you. “F–fuck! Hey!” You squirm under her, trying to push her hands away, laughing uncontrollably. “S–stop that!” She complies, huge grin on her face before ducking in to kiss your neck. Fuck. Sharp breath, your hands grip her arms as skin brushes against skin. Her head against yours, crook of your neck. Little sharp pings – not unpleasant. “C–careful…” Still can’t touch the ears, remember?

She pulls back, teeth in her smile. “Hope you don’t mind a few hickeys.”

Your laugh is strained, mind still fifteen seconds in the past when her lips where on your neck. “N–no, sure. T–t–tell the whole world why don’t you.”

Julia meets your eyes, fuck – the way she looks at you… “That you’re mine?” She smirks, then falters, blanches, “Wait. Mierda. That’s not what I… damn.”

“It’s f–fine?” You tilt your head, smile. Oh. Oh, she’s thinking about your past. “I don’t… mind if it’s you. B–being yours.” Something warm and pleasant in your core makes you shift under her as you say it out loud.

“You’re sure?” She laughs, nervous. “I know I can be an ass and–”

You punch her in shoulder, light touch. “Since when did you get so – so considerate? It’s fine. I love it–” you cough, “ _you_. I love you.”

Julia grins, voice a low purr. “Oh, I heard you.” A hand brushes your chest, sending your heartbeat through the roof. “Guess I can give you a few more. As reminders.”

You laugh, run your hands down her back as she kisses your collarbone. “Could um– could always use more of those.” She reaches your breast and – oh! Suck in your breath, can’t quite close your mouth. Julia lets go, memory of teeth on your skin – nipple. Fuck. She glances up at you, smug grin on her face.

Enough of that.

You wrap your legs around her waist, twist to the side and the roll the two of you on the bed so now that you’re the one on top. “Gotcha.” Smirk down at her momentary surprise.

“Nice move.” She agrees.

“Always wanted, um – wanted to do that.” The heat of her core, so close to yours, is more than a little ha– _difficult_ to ignore. “You – you always kept f–fucking pinning me.”

Julia snickers, “Ariadne Becker, were you getting _turned on_ when we used to spar?”

“N–no!” You face burns straight to your ears. “I–I–I mean, uh, fuck, um.”

A hand brushes your face, fingers curling in your hair. You look back at her, “Hey, did you think I didn’t sometimes?” Julia lets her hand drop. “Well? You got me. Now what?”

She shifts her legs under you. Have to fight the surge of panic that sets your heart racing as you shoot a hand down between your legs. “I–I–I–I don’t think I um, no – no I can’t, s–sorry um. I…”

Julia’s hand finds your arm, “Hey, you’re fine.” She rubs your arm, worry lines creasing her face. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. Remember?”

“W–what uh, what about you?” You bite your lip, look away. Throat tight. “D–d–do you…?”

“Well, I mean…” Faintest hint of blush on her face as Julia glances up towards her bedside drawer. “I’ve got options.”

“Oh.” You sit back, bite your lip. “I mean I – um, well…” Panic coils in your chest, vibrates out your arms. “I–I–I don’t think I’m… r–ready. For. For that.”

“Do you want to stop?”

“N–no, but…?” Baking away from a cliff edge, Ariadne? That’s not like you. “I– I don’t know.”

Julia traces circles on skin, hips. “How about… what were you thinking of during those sparing sessions, hrm?” She cocks her head to the side, smirking again. “When I got you pinned to the ground? _Every_ time I might add.”

You bury the your face in your hands, fighting the nervous grin on your face. “Oh god.”

She laughs, “Oh, that bad huh?”

Jab her in the shoulder, a little harder than you meant to. “F–f–fuck you.”

“Now you’ve got me dying to know.”

“About… about _you_. Um. Um – uh…”

“Mmhm, about me,” Julia nods. “No surprise there.”

“S–shut up!” You jab her again, giggling. Fall off her onto your side. “Fuck. Um.”

Julia shifts on the bed, climbing on top you, knees on either side of your hips. “So we’d be like this, right?” She takes your wrists in her hands, pinning them above your head.

Ah. Fucking – god, breath stuck in your throat. Staring up at her, open mouthed. She grins down at you. Time of her life, gorgeous brown eyes half-lidded, hair framing her face. Could you buck her off? Maybe but – she’s got you. She’s got you, she’s got you, she’s got you.

“Ari…? So, now what?”

“Um – oh god, um…” You swallow the lump on your throat, flex your fingers, curled against your palms. “Then y–y–you’d um… just… fuck.” Voice pitching upwards as you try to force out the words.

“Come on, you can say it.” God, she’s enjoying watching you struggle, the sadistic bastard.

“Th–then you’d um – you’d j–just have y–your w–way with me I guess, oh god fuck.” You shut your eyes, face burning. Did you seriously just say that out loud? If you could die now, that would be great, thanks.

“Have my way with…?” Julia breaks down into giggles and your face burns all over again. “Hey, hey, I’m sorry. It’s just… a little vague, aren’t we?”

You huff, refuse to look her in the eye. “W–what did you expect? I–I–I didn’t exactly let myself… god, th–think about any – any of this.”

Julia’s hand cups your face, turns your head to look at her. “You’re adorable when you get flustered.” She lets go of you, leans over to pull open the bedside drawer. “Well, I think I know how to… fill in the blanks.” You can’t see her face from this angle but you _know_ she’s waggling her eyebrows there.

“W–what are you–” Julia pulls back, strap-on hanging from her hands. She grins at you. “Oh.” You blink.

Julia leans back, shifting her legs as she rises up off you. “To be honest, I was waiting for you to suggest this the whole night.”

You widen your eyes, nervous grin. “Y–you know who you’re talking to, right?”

“Mmhm.” Julia doesn’t look up, focused on getting the harness on. “Remember when we first met? You barely said anything.”

“Y–yeah.”

“Now I couldn’t get you to shut up if I tried.” She looks up at you, flashes another smug-ass grin. “This is like that.”

You bury your face in your hands, feeling way too warm. Can feel the bed shift under you as Julia finishes up. She thinks it is but she – she doesn’t get it. How hard talking still is, it’s just talking to her that’s worth it. And anyway, it’s not the same. But that’s a memory you’re never going to share, there’s nothing she can do about it. Only get upset on your behalf.

“…Ari?” A finger prods you.

Let your hands drop to see Julia’s face, crack a grin up at her. “S–sorry. I zoned out.”

“Mhm? And what were you thinking about?”

You narrow your eyes, squint at her. “You.” Something taps your thigh and you look down with a start. Julia laughing. And – oh. Okay. “H–h–hi…?”

“You ready down there?”

Nod your head, butterflies in your stomach as Julia positions your leg over hers, curving your back up off the bed. It’s fine. You’ve done this before. Nothing to be scared of, feels good even, and – “Oh.” Sharp breath in, at Julia’s strap-on pushing against you. Slippery against your skin and – and – and –

Julia’s hands on your hips, holding you steady as she pushes in, a pleasant pressure. “You okay?”

You squeak in response, shift your arms above your head, grabbing a fistful of pillow. Agonizingly slow, the feeling has you pinned to the bed. You should – you should do something, but what?

Julia laughs, looking down at you. “Ari, relax. Do you want to stop?”

Shake your head, frantic, and Julia laughs again – pretty sure that’s the best sound in the world. Well. Maybe there’s one better from her. But that’s – Julia twitches her hip pushing back in and oh god did you really make that sound?

“That’s what I was hoping to hear.” Julia smirks. She sets a pace, slow at first, giving you time to adjust. Gradually picking up, hands on your hips holding you tight.

‘Feels good’ is too tame a description but you don’t have a better one. Draw your hand back and bite down on a finger to try and shut yourself up. Think you might have some crossed wires, the pain doesn’t really do anything. You’re just moaning into the back of your hand. Fuck. It’s – it’s just Julia, you shouldn’t be this embarrassed. But it is. Embarrassing how much this turns you on: being sprawled out naked and powerless under her hands. It’s antithetical to every principle life at large has carved into you.

Julia’s hand slides up from your hip, finds a breast, rolls your nipple between her fingers. You find yourself arching your back, pushing into her hand. Julia grins, “Getting eager aren’t we?” You use your years of experience keeping cool under torture to summon the self-control to flip Julia the bird with your free hand. She laughs, pinches your nipple hard enough to get you to squirm in her grip. “Don’t be rude, missy.”

It’s not really possible to keep up any pretense of dignity, sprawled out naked on your girlfriend’s bed, getting fucked in the ass. But it only seems to encourage her further, so it’s –it’s not a complete loss.

When everything crests it’s like a pleasant electricity coursing through your limbs. Stretch your head back, eyes shut as as every muscle in your body wants to contract. Julia says something but what exactly doesn’t register. It feels like your your whole body pulsing down to between your legs.

Don’t know when exactly when Julia pulls out, only that next moment you’re aware of her, she’s laying down on the bed next to you, breathing hard, hand stroking your hair. “F–f–fuck.” You rattle out, pulling your finger out of your mouth. Can see the imprint of your teeth in the skin.

“Not gonna lie, Ari, I like your singing in general, but I think that one is my favorite song of yours.”

You purse your lips and squint at her. Don’t give her the satisfaction of a response. Don’t quite trust yourself to speak. Everything a daze.

She cackles, ducks in and lands a quick peck against your lips. “You good over there?”

You shift on the bed, pull yourself closer to her. “Y–yeah.” You wrap your arm over her side, nuzzle your head into the crook of her neck. “Y–you’re um… pretty – pretty good at this.”

“Well thank you, I try.”

So smug. Even when she’s trying to be modest, it shines through in her voice, the utter self-satisfaction. Maybe you’re more than a little jealous. But that’s okay. You whisper in her ear. “Love you.”

Her response is immediate, pulling you tight against her. “Love you too.”


End file.
